


The Best Laid Plans

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Leanne is determined to see Reyson happily married, and gets Naesala to help along the way.
Relationships: Leanne/Naesala (Fire Emblem), Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiu227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu227/gifts).



> I found this prompt in an old file of mine stocked away. I'd totally forgotten about it. Takes place after the Bridal Banner with Rafiel and Nailah.
> 
> [FE9/10. Leanne playing matchmaker for the Reyson pairing of your choice. Bonus if she recruits other people (Naesala? Janaff?) to help her.](http://ooh-shinies.livejournal.com/523.html?thread=448779#t448779)
> 
> It did veer a bit in a differing direction than intended, but here you go.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Kiu.

Long after the festival had finished, the beauty of Queen Nailah's dress, and Rafiel's robes stayed with her. Leanne hummed to herself. The bouquets had been so very beautiful, and she had helped arrange the flowers.

Rafiel and Nailah had looked so happy. She wanted to see that kind of happiness in Reyson's eyes, too.

Before she knew it, a fancy came to her. It grew into a plan before nightfall. 

*

First off, Leanne began to consider her brother's options. Some of the beorc were taken, as she had noted the hearts of the commander, and his tactician. Others, like the blond thief who had called her beautiful, and brought her pieces of delicious fruit, were not interested in any men, let alone her brother.

Leanne knew little of the world outside the Serenes Forest. At times, it could be overwhelming to be around such a chaos of different thoughts and voices, but she managed it. And always at her side was someone of the laguz kingdoms.

Reyson himself, who was surprisingly strong for a heron; gentle Rafiel, or his imposing and regal wife, Tibarn, his closest vassals, or even Naesala. Though the rest of her family bristled when that happened. Leanne had sensed that at some level, Naesala found their discontent amusing.

A shame he couldn't read her feelings. It would be so much easier if like much of the herons, he could simply sense her longing and love of him, and accept it outright.

Either way, she knew deep in her heart that Naesala would know just what to do. 

*

The Serenes forest was renewed and rejuvenated. Birds sang above in the leafy green trees. It was slightly more crowded now, with all the bird tribes together, but that only meant for more company.

Leanne had little white blossoms held tight in her small hands. She looked up as she realized she wasn't alone. Black wings fluttered as he glided down from the sky. He brushed his dark smoothed back hair out of his eyes, and smirked at the sight of her.

It was such an entrance, she felt her heartbeat flutter.

"Naesala.... _I was looking for you._ "

"Were you, now? Everyone else has looked for you. All worried that you've been injured along the way."

"You...too?"

"Well, I certainly would never want any harm to fall upon you," he said.

"I need you..."

The edges of his lips twitched, for just a moment. "Do you?"

"For...a project..."

"Ah, so that's how it is. You would hire me? I might even give you a discount."

Leanne had no fortunes to give. "Pay....? I have no....gold."

"A smile would do."

He lifted her chin then, and her cheeks flushed at that mere touch. "Ah, that'll do. But I warn you, I'm a greedy sort. I'll need plenty more smiles from you for whatever job you want. Now, What would you hire me for?"

"Reyson.... _to help him._ "

"Reyson?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Haven't I made him hate me enough with my schemes? I can only feel like this would end with Tibarn making a necklace of my spine."

"No....he will not...hurt you. _I will not let him._ "

"Well, if you say so. What would you hire me to do?" Naesala said.

"Would have...happy ending... _I want him to be happy._ "

"A happy ending? I haven't done those kinds of paid services lately...let alone for Reyson."

"A match....making job...."

"Let me get this straight: you want to make Reyson fall in love?"

She nodded. "Yes, that!"

"Well, that might be easier. But...you can read his heart, right?"

"Clouded with anger....only recently cleared....Focused on future...loyal to the king."

"Yes, that too. But you know he--"

"Reyson needs...to be happy. I want him...to be at peace. _Please, I need my family to be happy. I wish I could do more for them._ "

"Well, you'd know best as his sister," Naesala said. "This should be quite intriguing."

And with that, their plans began.

*

She set the date of planning for the next day, if only because Naesala was always being called away on frankly mysterious terms. He had many jobs, and many clients, and almost all of them were undisclosed. 

(It never failed to anger Reyson and Tibarn.)

"Why, if it isn't little Leanne. And Naesala." Janaff's smile disappeared as he sat down in the small enclave, where berry juices were made. Bird laguz of all kinds came to refresh themselves--even those that would prefer the taste of blood in their food.

"Charmed," Naesala said.

Before Janaff could say more, Ulki landed near them. "The king needs your services."

Janaff gave Naesala one last lingering look, before he flew off.

Leanne sat down between the trees. Naesala sat down near her, and brought forth a scroll. "Here, the maps as you asked. You intend to search the entirety of the continent to find him a mate?"

"If.... it comes to that...I will..." Leanne said.

"You're quite a determined and loyal sister. I like that," Naesala said. 

She smiled. Just one little compliment and she felt so warm.

She brought forth a scroll of her own, that she had worked well into the night on. A name of every person in the armies she could remember, and every single bird laguz she could remember as well.

"Let me narrow down that list a bit."

He scratched out several names with his feathered quill.

"These are paired up with their mates--spouses--already. Or completely uninterested in him, or anyone of the male gender."

The enclave was filled with even more people, and in them, Leanne could read a deep appreciation for her brother. Which of these would be the one.

"You remembered quite a few of the laguz kingdom. You have quite a memory."

He began to go through these as well, to x out those who were mated pairs.

Naesala smiled crookedly. "I hardly thought I'd end up being your scribe for this little endeavor."

"They are just names....I need more..."

"You want more information, then?"

"Yes....I know it is big task...but it is important Reyson is happy..."

"I'd do it for you," Naesala said.

She gazed tenderly at him. "You would? Even though it is...difficult?"

"There, consider it all paid for," Naesala said.

He rose up. "I'll start immediately. Can't keep my most important client waiting, after all."

She watched as he flew off, shining feathers glinting in the sunlight. She buried her flushed face in her hands.

*

By the end of the week, Naesala arrived with a tome-sized book of potentials. They met just outside the gathering of the bird council. Both of them spoke in hushed tones, as not to interrupt the important meeting.

"You are...thorough... _and so fast_."

"That's one thing which has been said about me. Among other things," Naesala said.

"Thank...you..for all _all your hard work._ "

Her head ached from reading so many profiles. Each time she looked, Leanne felt as if she were piecing together a puzzle. But no matter what, she must push on. For Reyson's happiness, for the happiness of what was left of her family.

But one name kept coming up. The one she knew all along. One who had been in the forefront of her mind every time she thought of who her brother needed.

A strong force. A steadying force.

Leanne closed the book. There was a meeting of the bird gathering, to petition the king to form a new law...for something. She had been so caught up in her quest, she hadn't quite heard the exact points. Leanne glanced up.

"I know you are a just king. However, the current laws are mismatched. To further unite the bird kingdoms, we must find a way to meld our shared experiences. As I have learned to respect some of the becorc race, there must be a shared respect between the remnant of the Herons, the Ravens, and the Hawks. Only then can the kingdom be truly united."

Reyson was impassioned, and strong and brave. She admired him so very much. Especially the ease which he spoke. Modern tongue was still difficult for her.

Tibarn nodded. And there was a sureness to him in his support. A certain...connection between them.

And Leanne knew exactly what her brother needed in that moment.

*

After the gathering of the bird council, she met with Naesala in the forests. Just far enough that the din of the crowds were gone.

"You've picked someone at last?" Naesala said.

"Yes...King Tibarn."

"Oho?" Naesala smiled enigmatically. "That's an interesting pick."

" _You think it is a good choice?_ "

"What _I_ think is that they would surely outvote me at every opportunity with such an alliance. But, if it makes you happy, I will do what I can, even if it is not in my best interests personally," Naesala said.

"I think...they are meant to be. I feel it. I know it. I must... help them."

"Then what are we to do about it?" Naesala said.

"I read novel once..."

"A novel idea," he said.

"They write letters to confess. If we were to write... then they would know for sure. But they will not write the letters so..."

"Then we must do it for them. I'll pen them tonight, and have them delivered before morning," Naesala said.

"Thank you... _for everything._ "

He smiled. "Just taking care of my most important client's needs," Naesala said

*

The next night, Naesala appeared at her window with a letters in his hand. Indeed, she had often dreamed of him coming to her window at night, though not exactly in these terms.

Leanne flew down from the height, as softly as she could manage, to not wake Ulki. He wasn't called The King's ears for nothing.

A tower that had once been ruins. A charming man who had once been king. It felt like a fairy tale. They were lit only by the white moonlight. She read over the letter. Not only was the handwriting uncannily similar to King Tibarn's, it also perfectly captured the cadence of his speech in written form.

"You wrote all this...?"

"Yes. This isn't the first time I've forged their signatures, and it likely won't be the last," Naesala said.

She lifted her eyebrows at this. "What?"

"Come, now. We're thick as thieves. I'd trust you to keep that a secret. Just as I'm keeping yours."

She smiled tenderly, and touched to her lips. " _We have a secret now._ "

"More than one, and by the time this is over, there will be more."

She felt such a glow inside her at the thought. She and Naesala, keeping secrets together.

Naesala did the honors, and slipped the letters where Reyson and Tibarn would find them.,

The moon rose high as they hid in the bushes. The air was somewhat chilly. Her white wings were closed tight against her back for warmth.

He pulled off his coat. Little was on except a thin dark shirt that was almost completely hidden beneath his dark jacket. "Wear this."

"But you...will be cold..."

"I deal with Tibarn and Reyson every single day. I'm well accustomed to a chilly reception," he said

"Are they being mean to you again? I will talk to them," Leanne said. Her voice was full of determination.

She slipped on the coat, which had holes to perfectly fit her wings through.

Crickets sang. Night birds cooed. No bird king arrived. It was growing more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. She leaned her head against his arm and let out a little sigh.

"I think it's best you return. Your kind is rather fragile, and lack of sleep might affect you," Naesala said.

"Then...my plan has failed? Was my plan bad?"

"At its core? It was charmingly innocent. With my help? It should work. Those letters were foolproof."

"Should we wait longer?"

"It might have been intercepted," Naesala said.

"Who...would?"

"Janaff. Ulki. A number of other guards. Either way, we should adjourn for the night. Go ahead, keep my coat for the night."

"What if...gifts," Leanne said.

"Hmm?"

"Gifts from each other. Each assumes the other sent...Would that work...?"

"It could work. We'll plan in the morning. Right now you should rest."

She nodded sleepily, and pulled his coat closer to her. She glanced back one last time before she flew up to the tower bedroom she slept in. He was lit in moonlight, dashing and dark, and every fantasy she'd ever had come to life.

*

Naesala had a fairly full pouch of what she assumed were coins in hand as he met her that morning.

"Yes. I 'found' it on the ground."

" _That is Tibarn's wallet. And you will return it to him?_ "

"Naturally...once this is done. But for now, he's financing his own gifts. With extras."

"....Extras?"

"Have you even eaten today?"

His usual detached, even cynical composure had given way to a hint of concern. Other than a bit of fruit she had picked up along the way, she'd been too caught up in her plans to even think about breakfast.

" _Not much._ "

"Then we'll fix that first. That is the most important thing," Naesala said.

" _Me?_ " Leanne said.

"Naturally," Naesala said, though he did not meet her gaze quite as he did.

*

As they went to the giant bazaar of collected bird tribes, Leanne was hit by an overwhelming amount of chaotic voices and thoughts and feelings. It reminder her of battle. She lifted her hand to her mouth and stared at the many vendors, each calling out their wares.

So many thoughts. So many feelings. Her head began to ache. She clutched tight to her head. More and more chaos filled her.

"Hold tight to me. Focus on me instead, Leanne," Naesala said. 

She clutched to his arm, and rested her head against him.

Naesala was concerned. Naesala was focused. Naesala had a plan. She looked up at him, golden hair in her face as the headache began to recede.

"Now, is that better?"

She nodded.

"You can keep holding on to me. Just focus on me.... And keep any secrets you hear from my soul," Naesala said.

"I will always keep your secrets."

Focusing on him was easy. She had lots of practice. No matter what the situation, be it a war, or a gathering of the bird council, her attention was always on him.

"We will get gifts..."

"We'll have to travel a bit further for that. But for now, you should eat up."

He came up to a nearby fruit stand of imported fruits from outside the forest. The seller was an older, scarred hawk, with piercing blue eyes that turned contemptuous at the sight of Naesala.

"You would dare cross paths with me?"

Naesala let out a sigh of irritation. "Oh, not this again."

"Yes, this again, you _traitor_!"

Naesala gave the seller a condescending look. "You'd bring up old history when I am merely trying to give you coin?"

"I'd take no coin from you, you no good, dirty--"

"Be kind!" Leanne said sharply.

The hawk seller looked taken aback. "My lady, Leanne-- I--"

"Naesala is...good. Do not...be mean to him."

"You've every right to hate me, but the fruit is for her, not me. Now, will you take my gold or not?"

"Go on. For her sake, and her sake alone," the hawk seller said grudgingly.

"Pick whatever fruit you need, Leanne. And take however much you need. Gold is no issue," Naesala said.

She chose a whole stack of lovely red fruits, and took small nibbles from it as she went on.

"He was cold..." Leanne said.

"I'm used to such things," Naesala said.

Leanne frowned. 

"You...shouldn't be."

He smiled, but there was no mirth in his eyes as he did.

"You're a gentle sort. But, it was my own actions that made me enemies, and I simply have to live with it. I've heard far worse about me. Many think I should've been executed as a traitor to my kind, and King Tibarn was unbearably soft for not doing the honor himself," Naesala said.

"You...wanted to save your country. _No matter the cost._ "

"Don't go giving me the reputation of a softie now. Tibarn will never let me live it down."

"It is true..." she said.

She took a bite of the sweet fruit. Juices ran down her chin. She had been so affected by the plans, and the marketplace, that she hadn't even noticed just how hungry she'd been. Each taste was so delicious, and so nourishing.

He handed her a handkerchief. 

"There, you'll make a mess of yourself."

With a soft _thank you_ , she wiped the juices from her chin. The handkerchief smelled comforting, like him. Faintly of herbs--had he kept a parcel of them near his heart?

"It's probably best if I take the rest of this journey on my own," Naesala said.

"Alone?" 

"It's a long trip. I can't be buying gifts here, or it'd ruin the surprise. It could be dangerous. You wouldn't blend in well, I'm afraid. And you might be endangered."

As much as she didn't want him to go on alone, for it had been so much fun together, she knew there was no other choice.

She folded the handkerchief and held it out.

"You will be safe. You are strong..." 

He took it back, and for that moment, their hands brushed. She caught a flicker of softness hidden beneath his composure.

"With such words of confidence, how could I ever lose?"

"Be careful....come back to me," Leanne said.

"Not even the gods themselves could stop me," Naesala said.

He flew off into the sky, with black that shone in the sunlight with the brilliance of a jewel. Leanne watched every flap of his wings until she couldn't see him any longer.

*

When Naesala finally returned, this time he was the one with the armfuls of fruit. And what beautiful specimens they were. The color was so rich that she was tempted to reach out and pluck it, the scent was intoxicating, and so alluring. Almost as much as Naesala was.

Naesala smirked.

"Go on; I got extras. I knew it'd be irresistible to Herons," Naesala said.

She took one at the edge, a plump and juicy orange fruit that smelled fresh and alluring. Each taste was full of flavors she had never known.

"Now, Tibarn would've liked a nice steak. However, in no world would Reyson have ever caught that for him. I couldn't manage to keep it remotely believable. He's far too stubborn for that."

He held a finger to her lips.

He laid them out on the stone table. Once, it had been used for rituals and song. Now, moss and ivy grew on it. It was, at least, no longer stained with smoke from the fires.

"He's coming," Naesala said. He nodded to her, and they stepped back into the bushes together.

Reyson had changed much in the past year. He stood taller, and there was less hatred in his blue eyes. Now, he took on the role of not the vengeful last of his kind, but the proud and resourceful politician in his own right.

Reyson lifted up the fruit, and softly smiled. 

Leanne leaned in close, her head to his side, and spoke only in an undertone, so he wouldn't hear. 

"Do you think it is working?"

"Naturally. I helped plan it," Naesala said.

A short time later, Tibarn came to join him. He wore no crown, and only a tattered coat befitting a pirate (and not even fully pulled together. Half his chest was exposed.) but he had the bearing of a king. His expression, usually battle hardened and scarred, turned to one of softness when he saw Reyson. 

"There you are," Reyson said. 

Reyson brushed his long blond hair back, and smiled. Was there a hint of flirtation there, or did she imagine it?

"The fruits you sent were quite a treat. As well as the letter. I never thought you'd be one for love letters, but I could not deny it had you seal and exact penmanship," Reyson said.

"The letter you sent surprised me as well. I haven't seen that side of you in quite a while," Tibarn said.

It _had_ worked! Then why had it been so hard to find them? Perhaps they had spoken of it in a place she had not seen.

"It was a sweet gesture. It's been a long time since you sent me any gifts. You used to bring me fruits from overseas every single day to make me smile after...the burning happened."

"Of course, I would've done anything to bring even a little happiness back into your life after such a loss. But, I sent no fruit, though I should have thought of such a thing."

She could hear Naesala's internal scoff from the corner. She saw him, hidden away. _Couldn't you just lie for once in your life, you fool?_

"Then it was someone else--but who?" Reyson said.

She looked to King Tibarn and Reyson, and suddenly realized a certain synchronicity of their hearts. Only in this moment with her plans laid bare could she see that the happiness she so craved for Reyson was already there all along.

She stepped out of the bushes. Naesala tried to reach for her, but she was too determined to be stopped. He drew back into the shadows. Leanne dared to interrupt this tender moment which she had orchestrated.

Both Reyson and Tibarn looked surprised at the sight of her.

"Leanne--I didn't see you," Reyson said.

She didn't explain herself. Instead, she pushed on.

"You and he are...together all along? You are mates?"

Reyson gave her a curious look.

"What a sudden thing to ask. You didn't know, Leanne? I thought the entirety of the world must know by now," Reyson said.

"Wait...was this all you doing?" Tibarn said.

"Yes..." Leanne clasped her hands together. "I wished your...happiness."

"Well, that's sweet, Leanne, though I've no idea how you wrote that letter so well." 

Reyson's brow furrowed in thought.

She couldn't let them know of his involvement. Reyson and Tibarn had not fully forgiven him, even though Naesala deserved all forgiveness. She liked having a secret so much with Naesala, she would keep this one, and many, many more.

"Yes, it was me...all me..." Leanne said softly.

"I didn't realize your grasp on the modern language had improved so much," Reyson said.

"So that was it. Frankly, I thought everyone knew. I'm not shy about it," King Tibarn said.

"I...did not know," Leanne said.

"I never meant to mislead you, Leanne. I have never hidden away my feelings for Tibarn. Nor has he."

"Not that I could hide it, even if I tried. I can't even sneak out to go hunting without you figuring out," Tibarn said.

"They're friends, not meals," Reyson said.

And there it was, the connection she should've discerned all along.

"Though I suppose it's best that she chose you of all people to set me up with. Just imagine if she'd chosen Naesala. Then there'd be an outright war," Reyson said.

Leanne gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. "No! I would never!"

Because she wanted him for herself. She would do much to ensure her family's happiness, but not at the risk of her own.

"What, you want me to kiss him right in front of everyone to prove it? Because I would," Tibarn said.

"I think that's just called 'getting married,'" Reyson said.

Leanne shook her head. "Foolish... _I was foolish. Your heart was filled with many things. I did not delve deep enough. I jumped to conclusions..._ "

"I can hardly fault you for that," King Tibarn said.

"I knew....Reyson cared....I did not recognize the depth, or what it meant."

"No surprise; he's a tough nut to crack," King Tibarn said. "Even I don't know what he's thinking of most of the time."

"Don't be silly. Most of the time I am thinking of the best for my people. And lunch. And things which I will not repeat."

"I still remember when your thoughts were more about the death of all beorc, something you would've loved to done yourself, if you could have."

"Some beorc are good, I have learned that. I will save such vengeance for the ones that deserve it. Like Duke Oliver."

Reyson sighed, and shook his head.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd have my own family trying to 'fix' my love life..." Reyson said.

"I didn't realize there was anything to 'fix.' I suppose ruling the entirety of the United Bird Nations must be taking a toll if your sister can't recognize that you're entirely mine," Tibarn said.

" _I did not mean to be cruel or harsh. I wanted you to look as happy as Rafiel and Nailah did._ "

Reyson took a few short steps close to her. He wrapped her up in his arms. Reyson patted her on the head.

In a few moments, Tibarn smiled wryly.

"Got room for one more?"

She nodded, and Tibarn wrapped his burly arms about the both of them.

"No harm done. Though I would suggest that you probably should not snoop into our affairs, unless you are prepared for what you will walk into," Tibarn said.

"We are not having this conversation with my sister. And Leanne, you should knock if Tibarn and I are having a...private discussion in my room."

Both Reyson and Tibarn patted her on the back one last time, and pulled away.

"If you are in love, and mates--then....why not....marry?"

Reyson and Tibarn shared a long look.

"Actually, Leanne makes a good point. Why _aren't_ we married?" Reyson said.

"There was that little issue with the war and the other war and Naesala betraying us about fifty times, and of course the part where everyone was turned to stone, and rebuilding the bird kingdom. It's delayed certain things," Tibarn said dryly.

"But, that is all in the past," Reyson said.

"I suppose it is now," Tibarn said.

"You want to...be married?" Leanne said.

"Of course. There is no one else in the world for me other than Reyson," Tibarn said.

"Then do it already," Reyson said. There was a certain tightness in his voice.

"Fine. I'd marry you tomorrow, or tonight even, beneath the stars," Tibarn said.

Leanne looked from Tibarn to Reyson. " _Did I cause trouble between you? If so, I am sorry. I did not mean to._ "

"No, Leanne. Maybe we needed to have this conversation. I just didn't expect my little sister to be the one to bring it forth," Reyson said.

"Technically, as the king of the bird tribes, I could declare us married this instantly," Tibarn said thoughtfully. 

"You aren't getting out of a ceremony that easily," Reyson said.

"As if I'd miss a chance at a banquet, and seeing you in those kinds of robes, and a wedding night..."

Leanne beamed with happiness. She would get to arrange flowers again after all.

*

As she left the stone corridor, she caught sight of a shadow. Naesala was near, no doubt eavesdropping on the conversation. Reyson had been so caught up in the discussion, he hadn't even noticed.

"You...knew all along?"

Naesala couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I must admit, I did. For many, many years."

"Then...why? Why did you not tell me?"

"The whole situation was so preposterous, amused me too much to simply correct you. Besides...I got to spend time with you, and that was worth more than gold."

She shook her head. "You played...trick on me..."

"Ravens are prone to such things, my dear."

" _I have made myself an utter fool._ "

"You weren't a fool, Leanne. You worried about your brother's happiness and wanted him to share in that. A bit misguided and lost, perhaps, but you could've tried to do worse than pair him with his own mate. If anything, you made them finally face that the complexities of ruling had made them grow a bit complacent. In a rut, even."

He reached out and brushed her long blond hair from her face. "And you're a better one than me, for sure."

"Will you...."

She cleared her throat. " _Will you go with me to the wedding?_ "

"By your side is probably the safest place for me. When Tibarn finds out I helped, he won't be as forgiving."

"I will not...let them hurt you...Not even a little. I kept your secret."

"That I am glad to hear. Who would've thought my greatest defender would be a heron?" Naesala said.

"I liked... _spending time with you._ " 

"Me too. You're quite a fun little accomplice. Perhaps we can be partners in crime again sometime?"

" _I will keep all your secrets,_ " Leanne said.


End file.
